Karakuri Burst
by PSIDontKnow
Summary: The loud report of a gunshot rang throughout the room and Lovino's body fell forwards onto his brother, bits of blood and skull splattered in the younger's hair."This was a demonstration." The Director intoned.  Based on the Vocaloid song "Karakuri Burst"
1. Broken Karakuri

Note: This is 2p!Italy ladies and Gents with some minor changes (like the scar) hope that helps ^^;

* * *

><p>Karakuri- 1) Emotionless artificial life forms that were created by the government to be the perfect fighters, used for military and security purposes. 2) Orphaned children, experimented on by the government, to create perfect, unquestioning fighters.<p>

* * *

><p>"Karakuri Feliciano, the Director requires your presence." The soft voice came from the doorway of his room. Feliciano cracked open an eye, and almost hissed at the brightness of the light streaming into his dark room from the hall way. He didn't show any outward discomfort, just calmly got out of bed and began getting dressed, not questioning the fact he had been woken up in the middle of the night.<p>

"What's your name?" Feliciano asked, his voice devoid of any emotion he might be feeling.

"Karakuri Emil." The boy's face was just as emotionless.

"Age?" He didn't have any scars and appeared to be young so Feliciano assumed they had just started training the younger, he wasn't good at hiding the annoyance in his eyes.

"Thirteen." The answer almost caused the auburn haired Karakuri to lose his composure, the age bringing back bad memories. But he didn't show anything, other than absently brushing the hair out of his scarred eye, they had beaten that out of him a long time ago. Once he finished dressing, he allowed Emil to lead him to the Director's office. It wasn't like he didn't know the way, but being led there by a younger boy must've been a humiliation.

She liked inflicting those.

Feliciano had been expecting the Director to be sitting at her desk like she was, with a gaze that could wither trees. He hadn't been expecting the scientist standing next to her, nor the other two Karakuri standing in the room, one of which was his brother.

"You can leave now Emil." The Director dismissed the boy, her cultured voice bone-chilling. The boy gave a small bow before quietly leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" She turned her withering glare on him.

"No," She corrected coldly, "I want you to see Lovino's execution." Feliciano's brain stopped and his blood froze at those words. He kept himself composed on the outside and calmly asked for permission to speak with Lovino.

"You may." Feliciano walked calmly over to his brother, his insides anything but.

"Lovino," He whispered to his brother, quietly enough to not be overheard. "What's going on?"

"She just told you, my execution." Feliciano's eyes widened at his brother's glib comment.

"Lovi-"

"Just do want they want Feli." Lovino's golden hazel eyes stared into his and they looked hollow, like he was already dead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better bro-" The loud report of a gunshot rang throughout the room and Lovino's body fell forwards onto his brother, bits of blood and skull splattered in the younger's hair.

"This was a demonstration." The Director intoned, lowering the still hot gun.

"You're to be the perfect soldiers, you can't show weakness like petty affection, caring for another is a weakness." Feliciano was speechless, still holding his brother's dead body up against his own.

"As for you Mathias," The Director turned her heartless indigo eyes on the blond Karakuri.

"You need to be taught the same lesson. Bring the boy in!" She shouted and two of the security guards walked in, holding a beat up Emil between them. It was obvious they had already roughed up the boy, from the split lip and already darkening bruise around his eye. The Director pointed her gun at the boy, cocking the hammer.

"No." The soft objection came from behind her.

"Hmmm? What did you say?" She asked, craning her head back to look at Feliciano without ever taking the gun off of Emil.

"I said..." The auburn haired man began, gently lowering his brother's body to the floor.

"No. You're not going to kill that boy." He stood up as the director gave a short, bark-like, laugh.

"And what' will you do to me if I do." He pushed the scientist - who was still standing there shocked- into the wall hard enough to knock him out and leaned down in front of her.

"I _will_ kill you." He hissed and she laughed as if this greatly amused her. One of her dainty fingers tightened around the trigger of the gun and for the second time that night a gunshot echoed around the room.

One of the guards fell to the floor, blood pouring out of a wound in his chest, and Feliciano's long fingers tightened around the Directors wrist, which he had pushed to the side. He leaned forward, his grip on her wrist tightening, and whispered close to her ear.

"Big Mistake." And then he heard something snap, whether it was his mind or the frightened woman's wrist he couldn't tell, but a blood curdling insane smile suddenly filled his face as the woman began to scream. The remaining guard pulled out his pistol and let go of Emil to aim at Feliciano. Unfortunately for him Feliciano was faster to grab the Director's forgotten pistol and give off two quick shots, one hitting the guard in the shoulder, the other his thigh. Emil gave a quick blow to the back of the guard's neck as he crumpled, knocking the other unconscious.

"Unlike you," Feliciano intoned turning his full attention back to the Director, who was cradling her wrist to her chest.

"I only kill when necessary." He turned the gun so that it faced her.

"You won't kill me!" The director gasped out, trying and failing to hide the tremble in her voice. The truth was she was trapped with a highly trained lunatic that had a gun trained on her.

"No and why not?" His finger tightened around the trigger.

"You're fragile"

_Shot._

"So fragile."

_Shot._

"A fragile human."

_Shot._

The Director stared at him, indigo eyes wide. Three bullet holes smoked in the chair not even inches from her head.

"But the thing is," His smile gained a mocking undertone. "I'm human too, more so than you actually, because I still have a conscience and a heart, no matter how much you try to kill them." She never saw the fist that slammed into her face coming. Feliciano heard an audible _snap_ as the vile woman's nose broke, blood streaming down her face, and he felt a small twinge of pleasure, because damnit he should be able to get a small revenge. This also knocked her out giving him more time to finish things. He carelessly tossed the gun on the desk and returned to Lovino's body. Kneeling he placed his forehead on his older brother's cold one.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Tears spilt down his cheeks, falling onto his brother's, giving the illusion they were both crying.

Mathias watched as Feliciano straightened back up and crossed Lovino's arms over his chest. The blonde's arms tightened around Emil as Feliciano stood up and walked torwards them.

"What's he to you?" Feliciano's voice was cold and his brandy eyes were narrowed on them.

"He's the brother of someone I love." The auburn haired man nodded.

"That makes him your brother as well, protect him with your life." He turned then, picking the dead guard's gun up, and walked out, the two blondes watching as he left.

Once in the hall Feliciano's face once again twisted into that insane smile, and a cackle spilt from his lips. Oh how he longed for blood to replace his brother's that was spilt on all over this building. And wouldn't you know, there were guards right _there_. He wouldn't kill them, but inflicting a _little_ pain would be okay, right? After all, these were the people that had kept him there all these years and had given him the scar that covered his right eye.

Gunshots and screams rang throughout the building.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! So here's the first Chapter of Karakuri Burst, based on the Vocaloid song by the same name. I hope you'll stick with me through this, as this is the only bloody chapter ;^;, I've got the next three chapters written and waiting to be typed.  
>BTW If you noticed the change in it towards the end, it's cause I changed my working song from Rin and Len's "Rimokon" to Alesana's The Emptiness album.<br>Please Review!


	2. Gun Burst

The tall blond man walked across the parking garage, towards his police cruiser, the words 'Special Tasks' glittering on the side.

"Hey Lutz!" The blond officer looked behind him towards the sound of the call and footsteps slamming on pavement. His boss skidded to a stop in front of him, barely missing knocking the man over.

"There's been a...disturbance at the...research facility." Gilbert coughed before adding.

"Ran...down here...to catch...you." Ludwig nodded, turning back towards his cruiser to leave, but a hand caught his shoulder, forcing him to look at the other man once again.

"Take Lukas with you." Ludwig's pale blue eyes drifted to the slight man standing behind his boss who hadn't said anything yet, and nodded.

"Thanks!" Gilbert said with a lopsided grin before running back towards the exit, presumably to heckle their dispatcher. Both of the blonds climbed into the car wordlessly, and drove out of the garage. The orange lights of the street lights illuminated the inside of the car while Ludwig was thinking. It was strange for Lukas to be sent out on any field work, he normally was helping their dispatcher.

"Why did Gilbert send you along?" The blond asked, his voice not holding any emotion.

"I requested it." The other's voice was the exact same, holding true to their Karakuri heritages. Ludwig asked no more questions, though his curiosity gnawed at him.

"_Ludwig, Ludwig come in._" Their dispatcher, Elizabeta's voice crackled over the radio.

"I'm here." he answered, picking up the receiver with one hand, the other clutching the steering wheel.

"_The disturbance you're checking out has reports of a possible shoot out. The culprit looks like he's a rogue Karakuri."_ Both Karakuri sat quietly, their minds processing the information given to them. The radio crackled to life once more

"_Just be careful guys and don't get hurt_._"_

"Roger Liz." Ludwig put the receiver back in it's holder and gunned the motor.

* * *

><p>They made record speed, driving like the hounds of hell were on their heels and narrowly avoiding a few wrecks. The massive gate-like entrance loomed over them, like the very gates of Hell. <em>Might as well be the gates of Hell.<em> Ludwig thought to himself.

"Is anyone there?" Lukas asked, his voice soft. Elizabeta had told Ludwig that Lukas was partially blind due to a failed experiment. He had opened his mouth to say that it was all clear, when a shadow staggered towards the gates.

"Stay here." Ludwig ordered, switching the inside light off before he climbed out of the car. He moved silently, keeping to the shadows the full moon created, and pulled his gun out of the holster on his hip. He could see the tell-tell shine of gunmetal in the man's hand as he walked in the full moonlight, seemingly unaware of the danger to himself.

"Come on out! I know you're there!, a car's kinda hard to miss!" The man's voice was on the verge of laughter as he stepped in to the gateway. He raised his gun level with the car's passenger side window.

"You're not that hard to miss either." A bullet cracked into the concrete by the Karakuri's head.

"That was a warning shot!" Ludwig called out.

"There's my playmate!" The auburn headed man turned, his teeth glittering in a wide smile, that chilled Ludwig to his very core.

"Why don't you come further into the light? It's hard to see with one eye." The crazed man tapped under his right eye with his gun, pointing out a scar that ran diagonally across it. Ludwig kept his own gun leveled, but moved into the light, thankful his hat kept his face concealed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hurt youuuu" The deranged man practically sang, but Ludwig ignored him.

"I just need you to get in my car, so I can talk to you." The loud report of a gun echoed in the night.

"That was a warning shot.~" The other Karakuri mocked as Ludwig glanced at the hole in the ground smoking next to his shoe. Suddenly the other man moved like lightning coming to stand right infront of Ludwig. He pressed close to the blond and leaned in close to his ear, whispering.

"Are you sure you don't want to hurt me?" He asked, his voice seductively dark, almost sounding like he wanted Ludwig to hurt him.

"You can take this gun right here," He grabbed the muzzle of Ludwig's gun and pointed it at his chest."and kill me where I stand, right here, Man." He sounded almost excited by the possibility and Ludwig quickly jumped back away from him.

"Karakuri, karakuri, little doll, how many minutes 'till you fall?" The crazed man sang it with a half laugh, bringing back a memory to the officer and making the man's face seem so _familiar..._

"Well this has been fun, but I have to go." He raised his gun level with Ludwig and as if it had a mind of it's own, the blond's was quickly mirroring the move.

"So now it comes down to who shoots first, hunh _nessuno_?" And then it clicked, why this man was so familiar.

"Feliciano?" He called out, half hoping he was wrong.

"How do you know my name?" The Karakuri stiffened, the name producing the opposite reaction Ludwig had hoped for. Acting on impulse, he ripped the hat off his head, letting the moon illuminate his face.

"_LUDWIG?"_

* * *

><p>AN So much shorter than the last chapter ;^; But the next one should be longer, youll have t wait a bit while I work on my other stuff though.

Thanks to _ Pasta kitty,midnight13731, yuugi arry, HetaliaLover123,_ and_ ScatteringAshes _for the reviews, faves, and subscribing! (I think this is more popular than my other story XD)


	3. Been Screwed Up for Too Long

Ludwig stared in surprise at the man in front of him. This was _Feliciano, _whom he had known better than himself up until six years ago. Looking at him now, the blond wondered why t hadn't clicked for him before. The man was the same, except for the scar running across his eye.

"L-Ludwig?" Feliciano's voice was trembling and closer to the one Ludwig remembered from childhood.

"Feliciano, what did you do?" Ludwig asked the question, moving closer to the brunette, making a 'stay down' gesture behind his back to Lukas. He just hoped the other man saw it.

"I got out." He stared into Ludwig's eyes, mahagony to sky blue.

"But not soon enough." Fat tears began streaming down the man's face and his gun fell from his limp fingers, forgotten.

"They killed Lovino. THEY KILLED MY BROTHER!" His tensed back up, hands clinching into fists.

"What?" Ludwig asked in disbelief, his eyes widening.

"T-they killed, a-and I sh-shot people, but I got out, I got out!" Feliciano's words were running together, and he backed away from his former friend, looking at the ground.

"Just come with me, I work for good people, they'll help you find a place and lay low." Ludwig was throwing all of his Karakuri training to the wind, bearing his emotions to Feliciano. The other man let out a broken sound that might have been considered a laugh had it not been so jaded.

"We're _karakuri_ Ludwig, sure they may be nice to you now, but you'll eventually be used and exploited. After all, it's what they trained us for." He looked up at the other, a sad smile in his face and tears still running down his face.

"That's not true, not everyone's like that. The people I work for buy Karakuri to save them from this place. They help them be human again."

"It's not enough, not ever. And we can't go back to what we were long ago, they've screwed us up too much." Feliciano rubbed the tears off his face as he spoke, his voice once again strong.

"We'll never be human again, look I'm leaving before more of your 'friends' arrive, do me one last favor." He turned and began walking away.

"I was never here." He was running when he called this back to Ludwig, who watched the only shred of light from his childhood disappear into the distance until a slender hand was placed lightly on his shoulder.

"Ludwig, are you alright?Lukas's voice was soft as he asked the question.

"I'm fine, come on we've got to check on the people inside." Feliciano's comment about shooting people had Ludwig worried. Both of the Karajur moved silently across the lawn , guns drawn in case there was another threat other than the one that had already left. It was easy to get inside the building because someone had jammed the door open. Once inside they were able to see the damage Feliciano had wrought. Bodies were strewn across the hall all of them security. They checked pulses as they went, but everyone was alive, just knocked out, most of them bleeding from bullet grazes and broken noses.

They moved down the hall towards the Director's office.

"Lukas, move to the side, someone's coming." The order was given as Ludwig saw two figures exiting the Director's office. The smaller man glanced at the new comers, his eyes widening. Instead of obeying Ludwig's order, his moved quickly down the hall.

"Emil. Mathias." The words were spoken quietly, but you could hear the raw emotion under the thin veneer of empathy.

"Lukas!" The smaller of the two screamed launching down the hall at the officer, wrapping his arms tightly around the other when they collided.

"Gud, Norge." The taller said before wrapping his own arms around Lukas.

"Are you two okay?" He asked softly, pulling away from the others' embraces. Ludwig left them to their reunion, walking down the hall to the Director's office. He stepped over a dead officer's body as he walked into the room, another officer knocked out not too far from his fallen comrade. The Director was passed out at her desk, drying blood on her face and otherwise immaculate lab coat. Walking further into the room he saw another corpse, this one was laid carefully on the floor, hands folded across his chest. What really grabbed Ludwig's attention was the fact this man was almost identical to Feliciano, and to the faint memory of Feli's brother.

"The Director shot him." He turned and looked at the blond standing in the doorway.

"She also shot the dead guard, as well as attempted to kill Emil." The boy in question came to stand next to him in the doorway.

"We don't know the other Karakuri who was in here, we didn't see his face." The man's clear blue eyes stared Ludwig in the face as he told the blatant lie. It was obvious they had seen Feliciano, but didn't want to give him up.

"I see, and we saw nothing either, right Lukas?" The other officer had walked next to his friends.

"Yes." The blond replied wrapping his arms tightly around Emil.

* * *

><p>AN: OMG This should not be uploaded now but I was almost crying with happiness from all the people that reviewed, and my bro let me borrow his computer, so enjoy the extremely short Chapter 3. I don't think this one is that good and it's so tiny! They keep getting smaller! The next one should be alot longer though, it's about twice the size of the first three chapters put together in my note book, but you'll have to wait until I get something else typed up for _Broken Wings_ lD

Thank you to: _yuugi arry__, Crazy Wishes, cecedott1_, _PridexWretchedluver4ever,_ and_ HetaliaLover123,_ for the reviews! It makes me so happy~*floats off on cloud of bubbles*

and thank you to everyone else who faved and such you're the best! 

cecedott1


	4. Piangere Sorellina

_Two Years Later_

_Congress today have voted to ban the creation of new Karakuri. Now the question is what to do with those already made. There's been a controversy surrounding these so called perfect soldiers since the renegade Karakuri attack two years ago. Many now look at these so called "perfect soldiers" with wary eyes, while others argue that they should have the same rights as the rest of Ameri-_

Ludwig switched off his car, effectively silencing the radio, before checking the address of the building in front of him against the small business card in his hand. _Come see us, we never did say thanks._ That was the note left on the back of the card for a cafe called "Nordics". Satisfied that he'd found the right place, Ludwig climbed out of his car and walked inside.

The tinkle of a small bell and the chatter of college students greeted him when he entered.

"Welcome!" The cheery young cashier chirped.

"Hello." Ludwig replied walking over to her.

"I received a note to meet someone here?" He said, his voice rising slightly on the end making it sound more like a question.

"Oh! Mathias is waiting for you in the back, I'll just go get the others !" She laughed nervously before running off. Ludwig was torn between laughing or feeling old at the fact she had called him "Mister."

"Oi! You gonna come back here or what?" Ludwig turned towards the call to see a hand waving him over from a back table. The blond walked over before Mathias could yell again.

"You're looking better." He said sitting across from the spiky haired man.

"Thanks, you look significantly less leathery." Mathias teased, referring to the fact Ludwig wasn't wearing his uniform jacket.

"Brother are you annoying our guest?" Ludwig looked up to see the owner of the voice. He almost didn't recognize Emil, he had grown in two years and now wore an expensive looking outfit with knee high boots.

"Geez you're starting to sound more and more like your brother everyday." Mathias groaned.

"And is that a bad thing?" An impassive voice said behind him, causing the blond to stiffen in mock fear.

"No! Not at all Lukas!" He tittered nervously. Lukas looked more at home than when he decided to leave the task force. A small smile found it's way onto Ludwig's face as he watched them poke fun at each other.

"So how did you all get this place?" He asked softly, Karakuri had no real identification papers so owning a business was an oddity. The answer came from beside him instead of from the trio in front of him.

"Gilbert and Elizabeta helped us, plus we put the place in my name." The cashier from earlier said, placing a plate of cookies on the table, as well as some coffee mugs.

"My name's Tija Oxenstierna, by the way. My husband and I knew these three from before they were Karakuri, so I wanted to thank you for saving them." Her smile was shy and sweet as she filled the mugs.

"This place is open to anyone, plus that bastard Berwald is a good chef." Mathias chimed in.

"Well I gotta get back to work, it was nice meeting you Ludwig. Lukas try not to kill Mathias."

"I'm not promising anything." He said as she laughed and ran back to the front.

"So what did you call me for?" Ludwig asked as the other three settled into their seats.

"Didn't you read the card?" Emil asked, nibbling at a cookie.

"Yes, but Lukas knows where I work and live, he could have called as well if you just wanted to thank me."

"Well where would be the fun in that." Mathias pouted.

"Besides, we're not the only ones who wanted to say thanks." Before Ludwig could ask what he meant, the bell above the door chimed.

"_Ciao, Bella _Tija!" A familiar cheery voice called out and Ludwig turned around in his seat to see the last person he expected.

"Hello!" Tija said as Feliciano practically skipped up to the counter. Ludwig pushed away from his seat, weaving through the tables up to the front. He put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, startling him. The brunette quickly spun around to face him.

"Ludwig?" The name was squeaked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-" Feliciano put up a hand to quiet him.

"Tija, is there somewhere we could talk privately?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left is an empty storage room." The blond said, a huge smile lighting her face as she pointed down the hall which broke off from the main part of the cafe. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's wrist and practically dragged the bigger man down the hall into the storage room. Once they'd both entered, Feliciano slammed the door shut, slamming the bolt home.

"What are you doing here?" They both demanded simultaneously, the auburn headed man practically shouting.

"I came here to get a friggin' cookie!" He growled, mahogany eyes snapping fire as he began pacing the small room.

"So can I have your answer?"

"I was invited..." The Italian stopped, looking sharply up at Ludwig.

"By whom?"

"Lukas, I think." Feliciano began pacing again, growling low in the back of his throat.

"Lukas wouldn't do this, I bet it was Mathias! He always doing stupid stuff like this." He went to jerk open the door, unlocking it simultaneously. As it opened, Mathias and Tija fell into the room, Emil falling backwards out into the hall.

"Hi Feli~" Mathias sang while his companion sputtered.

"I-i-it's not what you think!" Mahogany eyes just glared down at them.

"Why did you think it would be a good idea to invite him?" He growled at them, flinging his arm out towards Ludwig to emphasize his point.

"You said you wanted to see him." Emil answered quietly, picking himself off the floor and dusting off his clothes while both Ludwig and Feliciano's faces burned crimson.

"I was waxing rhetoric! I didn't want him here! He's still got a duty to arrest me you know!"

"The same one he had two years ago." All of them jumped at Lukas's voice, no one realizing he'd been there.

"I was there that night, he could of easily arrested you then, but he chose not to, I don't think he would now." They all stared in silence at the impassive blond.

"T'e cust'mers are back." A tall blond walked down the hall, saying this and easily picked Tija back up to her feet.

"Need cashier." He mumbled, practically pulling her to the front. This broke the silence that had settled over them.

"C'mon Feli, just sit and talk with him a bit." Mathias pleaded, looking up from his spot on the floor with what could only be described as "Bambi" eyes.

"...Fine" The brunette muttered sullenly.

* * *

><p>They sat in a private corner of the cafe, not talking at first. Eventually they began talking, a small shaky conversation that became friendlier when the tall blond -who introduced himself as Berwald- placed a plate of sweets on their table. Ludwig smiled softly as Feliciano whooped over the plate piled high with cookies.<p>

"So where do you live nowadays?" The italian asked, devouring a cookie in one bite.

"I share an apartment with my boss, Gilbert. It's near the center of town. I'm almost always alone, because Gil hates being caged up." Ludwig snagged the slice of chocolate cake, before Feliciano found it.

"What about you?"

"I live in this nice little loft above a shop downtown. It's nice but really tiny and lonely sometimes." Feliciano gave a sad chuckle, nibbling on the edge of another cookie.

"That reminds me, I have something to show you. Let me go pay and I'll take you to it." Ludwig said, standing up out of his seat. He quickly walked up to the counter, paying for the one coffee he had, Tija saying the rest was on the house. Feliciano was already behind him when he turned around, a stony look back on the smaller man's face. They silently walked out to Ludwig's car, Feliciano climbing into the passenger seat before they drove off.

* * *

><p>It took no longer than a half hour to reach their destination, which wasn't the police station like Feliciano had guessed. <em>Guess lukas was right. <em>He thought to himself getting out of the car and looking up at the apartment building they'd stopped in front of.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig called, already at the door of the building.

"Coming, I just got lost in thought." He smiled at the blond, who just gave him a worried look before pushing a button on a small box by the door.

"Hello, it's Ludwig, I'm here to see Elizabeta with a friend." He said into the speaker before the door buzzed and clicked. The karakuri walked in the building. It was an older building, with squeaky linoleum and dim lighting. The stairs they walked up were solid, but Feliciano was still happy when they got off at the fourth floor.

They walked down the hall, the room numbers blurring to his mind. He almost ran into Ludwig when the blonde stopped in front of one of the doors. The taller man knocked on the door and a cheery voice could be heard calling 'It's open!' Ludwig pushed open the door, and walked into the apartment, Feliciano close behind him. It was a nice apartment, feminine touches apparent everywhere.

"Ludwig." A woman with long, pale brown hair called, stepping into the hall.

"It's about time you came to-" She cut off suddenly, her green eyes going wide at the sight of the person behind her co-worker.

"Cia! Chia! Get in here!" She yelled behind herself as Feliciano gave Ludwig a confused look about her reaction. Ludwig gave a him a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring, but just twisted the ball of tension in his gut tighter. A girl's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah,we're coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" A teenaged girl walked into the room, her younger sister following close behind her. The gears in Feliciano's head kicked into overdrive, because he knew these girls from somewhere, but from where?

"Do I...know you?" The elder asked slowly, staring at the brunette man. Her hazel eyes widened almost comically before she snatched a framed picture off of a table in the hall. She stared at it for a moment before glancing back up

"What kind of sick joke is this?" She growled.

"Chi-"

"No! You can't tell me his o-our Bro-brother!" Tears were streaming down her angry face as she glared at them. Wordlessly, Feliciano moved in front of Ludwig, pulling a picture out of his wallet. He held it up for the girl to see that it was a match for the framed picture.

"Chiara." His voice was quiet and full of emotion as he said her name and both of the sisters were crying before the youngest went up and wrapped her arms around him, Chiara soon following suit.

"Oh I've missed you my _Sorellinas._" Feliciano said, returning the hugs as Ludwig and Elizabeta smiled softly over their heads.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Elizabeta and Ludwig sat at the small table in the kitchen, looking into the living room. Feliciano lay asleep on the couch, curled up next to Felicia, while Chiara snoozed in a recliner.<p>

"So how'd you find him?" Liz asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Someone told me where to meet him."

"Who?"

"Mathias." The brunette laughed, almost spurting coffee out her nose.

"God he's such a butt head." Her grin became contagious, and Ludwig felt his own facce creasing into a smile. It was soon gone as she switched subject.

"So what are we gonna do about them?" Her green eyes drifted back to where the newly reunited family slept.

"I have no clue, they been apart for 13 years, we can't just separate them now." His blue eyes turned to Liz.

"What if he lived with you?"

"Do you seriously think this place would fit another person?" She scoffed. Ludwig wordlessly tapped the glittering stone on her ring finger and her face began to burn.

"What if he lived with all of us?"

* * *

><p>AN: So who saw this coming? XD Okay so here's the new chapter of KB (I found my precious Ivan notebook this is written in) I think this one is a bit sketchier than the others, but it's longer! Next chapter will be a flashback chapter!  
>Who get's the title joke?<p>

Thanks to _Cezizzle_ for talking to me and all the praise she gushed, and thanks to _PridexWretchedluver4ever _for talking Plot and RP with me.

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved and all that jazz! Please Review, those keep Kuro writting!

(PS I'm writting 31 and a half stories right now XD)


End file.
